Elizabeth
by HumorGris
Summary: Una carta al olvido, una vez más. Como siempre.
1. Welcome to the MadWorld, in others Words

¡Hola Lector Curioso!

**Te advierto** que lo siguiente no es parte del Fanfic. Así que si no os interesan mis divagaciones, pueden marcharse tranquilos.

Sí que son curiosos… ¡Esta bien!, aquí vamos

**Les mentí, pues si es parte del fanfic pero es el origen, pero te advierto que si no conoces Bioshock Infinite y planeas jugarlo…esto podría revelarte datos que podrías no querer saber**

Mi _Headcanon_ del personaje: Elizabeth, de niña, trata de una chica con absoluta inocencía, pues Comstock, aun sin estar tan loco como una cabra como para manejar a su propio experimento y aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad biológica (me refiero a, es una niña, y las niñas necesitan padres, y el quiere ser su Padre. Y así cumplir su esotérica profecía) crea estímulos positivos referidos a su propia imagen en el cerebro de Elizabeth, y negativos ante las dudas de ella.

Entonces ahí utiliza a Songbird para interrumpir, chillando, (porque creo que para una niña que no conoce nada más que libros, y estímulos "creados por ella misma" puede llegar a temer a algo tan horrible como un sonido robótico que imita el de un ave sin serlo. Además ella nunca ha visto aves y Comstock no quiere que obtenga nada del exterior, así que le enseño su idea de un ave "libertad". Pero luego se arrepintió cuando Elizabeth comenzó a usarla en su contra en cosas infantiles como "pero Padre, me has dicho que las aves, -según tú, unas hermosas criaturas- son libres, ¿por qué me dices que no puedo ser libre?" Y a Comstock le aterra la verdad, le aterra recordar lo que alguna vez fue, y pensar mucho en cosas que le lleven al pasado como (Libertad, en este caso de pensamiento, proyectado en Elizabeth) así que prefiere continúar manipulando a la pequeña Elizabeth, y mientras más temor tiene, menos responde las dudas y habla con menos sentido –según la perspectiva de Elizabeth- y dejarle el papel de malvado (por callar sus preguntas mal encaminadas) a Songbird.

**Para ir cerrando**

De este modo Songbird paso a paso se convierte para Elizabeth una cosa, que antes era "su cuidador" pero ahora desconfía, desconfía muchísimo. Y solo se resguarda en los libros, que parecen ser lo único que le da respuestas y respuestas y respuestas, a todas sus dudas.

**Fin de mis divagaciones basadas en información de todo tipo de fuentes.**

Espero que no te hayas aburrido de leer. Os quiere

_Cian_


	2. I'd Warned you

¡Hola Lector Curioso!

**Te advierto** que lo siguiente no es parte del Fanfic. Así que si no os interesan mis divagaciones, pueden marcharse tranquilos.


	3. Elizabeth

_now, this IS, the Fanfic_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Elizabeth**

_Una carta al olvido, una vez más. Como siempre._

"Estaba encerrada, o al menos así me sentía. El cuarto no era más que una maldita…bueno, no maldita, he leído muchas cosas que clasificaron malditas, pero eso no importa.

He mejor dejar de pensar, ¿Cierto?, mi padre, perdón, "Padre", como le gusta que le diga sin el prefijo, inútil en este caso es… Bueno eso tampoco importa en este momento. Lo que quiero contar aquí…no, no es eso. ¿Plasmar?

Supongo que sí, deseo plasmar la agonía del sofocamiento. He leído un método por el cual las palabras explican sentimientos humanos, y los sentimientos humanos son dañinos…o así me ha dicho mi padre.

Otra vez no viene al caso,

He pensado que el aislamiento como método de… ¿contención? ¿de ayuda?, como suele explicarme Padre ante la situación se reduce a un mero concepto sin significado, ya que el contexto no implica, o más bien, no se aplica en el contexto en el que me siento, nuevamente, disculpen por la empatía hacía conceptos, mi padre me lo ha prohibido, al igual que la música.

¡La música!, ¿podeís creerlo?, perdón, las palabras usadas no van al caso. Debo decir en mi defensa que el hecho, de ese concepto, es que he descubierto que la música no es más que un conjunto de patrones, sonidos, letras, y ¿ritmo?, no se sí así se usara generalmente, luego lo averiguaré el motivo que causa a una persona usar la palabra "prohibición", porque Padre no puede estar equivocado, ¿verdad?..."

_La carta fue arrugada y tirada al suelo_.

— Esto es imposible… ¡Imposible! —Chilló Elizabeth frustrada. Pero antes de que pudiera causar más acalerres, el sonido robótico de otro chillido que conocía perfectamente retumbó por las paredes del lugar.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Amigo! —gritó con alegría Elizabeth — No podrás creerlo, la verdad no me es posible aun dominar el género literario de expresión que Padre me ha enseñado — Un nuevo chillido metálico desgarró el aire, ella supo enseguida que se trataba de una invitación a continuar hablando — El Ensayo, odio hacer ensa— El chillido cortó sus palabras. Elizabeth supo que no debía decir mas— Seguiré intentándolo, mi querido amigo. Deberas, créeme.

Y la niña esperó hasta oír el zumbido provocado por el movimiento del aire fuera de la cúpula del salón. Solo hasta ese momento se sintió libre de suspirar resignada.

Otro día más sin respuestas a sus preguntas…

..Bueno, deberá buscarlas por si misma, ¿Verdad?

— Elizabeth, ¡pequeña! — El hombre entra a la habitación con una sonrisa. Y todas las preguntas que quería hacerle se le olvidaron

— ¡Padre!


End file.
